The specification relates to using a robot to handover objects.
Service robots are becoming increasing popular. These robots may provide assistance to the elderly or people with medical conditions. Service robots perform numerous tasks. For example, a service robot may be expected to handover objects to a user. However, the methods that robots use for object pick-and-place in static environments are slow and inefficient when used for robot-human handover.